


Something Wrong [Or Very Very Right]

by cadkitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bleeding, Claws, Copious Amounts of Cum, Desperation, Falling In Love, Galra Keith (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, fangs, power bottom Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Keith squirmed under his covers. Something feltwrong. Very very wrong. His entire body felt like it was burning up, but when he'd checked his temperature had read as normal. For the past hour sleep had been an elusive beast that dragged him to the very brink and then snapped him wide awake again for what appeared to be no reason. His skin felt too tight and he kept catching himself rolling over onto his stomach - a position he absolutely hated sleeping in - and clutching at his pillow with a death grip.





	Something Wrong [Or Very Very Right]

**Author's Note:**

> BOTTOM!SHIRO WEEK   
> When: Monday, Jan 14th - Sunday, Jan 20th Tag: #bottomshiro2019   
> https://twitter.com/Kroligane/status/1082451941458886662  
> Knotting - Keith's half-Galra side comes out! Heh... cums out  
> Not gonna even pretend to lie here... I keep seeing these pictures of Galra Shiro and little Keith and my brain REALLY LIKES THAT. But it also adores the idea that once Keith falls in love his body -ahem- _does things_ and we end up with some very Galra needs. My brain also likes that.  
> Beta: kate1zena

Keith squirmed under his covers. Something felt _wrong_. Very, very wrong. His entire body felt like it was burning up, but when he'd checked, his temperature had been normal. For the past hour sleep had been an elusive beast that dragged him to the very brink and then snapped him wide awake again for what appeared to be no reason. His skin felt too tight and he kept catching himself rolling over onto his stomach – a position he absolutely hated sleeping in – and clutching at his pillow with a death grip. Now... he lay there on his stomach, panting loudly, completely unable to get a grip on himself.

He had to have come in contact with something he shouldn't have somewhere. The _where_ was a damn good question. They hadn't been out anywhere today. They were traveling and they hadn't even been in the lions. It was just a normal _calm_ day. Well, maybe normal wasn't the word for it, but his brain wasn't being particularly forthcoming with other options.

Sighing, he shoved his face into the pillow and held his breath, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to calm his body down. His hands held the pillow tighter, eyes nearly watering, then he came up for air, gasping and panting worse than before, a low, thin whine leaving his throat. His insides felt like they were boiling. He swore he could feel his blood slamming through his veins, every pulse of it like an earthquake inside his skin. His fingers and toes tingled and he was getting dizzy from the strange way he was getting oxygen in.

Something was very, _very_ wrong.

Shoving himself up, he stumbled out the door and into the hallway, making it three doors down before he collapsed against the wall, another pathetic whine leaving his throat. His head fell back against the cool wall and he reached out to bang on the door, hoping against all hope that Allura wasn't on the bridge. The door opened a moment later and it took all of a few seconds for her to look him over and issue a quiet, "Oh!" of surprise. He heard her saying something else, but he couldn't make anything of it, just leaning heavily on her when she slid her arm around him and allowing her to lead him back to his room.

Once he was back on the bed, she knelt in front of him and reached up to cup his cheek. Her lips moved and all Keith heard was static. It took a few more tries before he finally blinked and her words sank in. 

"Can you hear me yet?"

He gave a little nod and she gave him a look of relief. "It's your Galra side, did anyone tell you what to expect?"

Keith stared at her, dumbfounded. His Galra side... _what_ exactly was this? He went to voice his question but all that came out was another pathetic whine, which only served to frustrate him even more.

"I'll take that as a no." Her hand gently forced him to look back at her again. "I need complete honesty because it _matters_ with this. Who is it you're in love with?"

A knot formed in Keith's throat. His stomach felt like it dropped out and he closed his eyes, mutely shaking his head. He couldn't, _wouldn't_ , do this. He wasn't ready to admit just how much he felt for Shiro, just how badly he needed him by his side or how badly the thought of losing him hurt. He wasn't sure he'd _ever_ be ready and he certainly wasn't going to do it under duress. 

"Listen to me... can you hear me?" 

He nodded again and her voice took on a tone of urgency.

"You're going into... I'm not sure what the Earth equivalent would be, though from the studies of what all Pidge and Hunk have supplied I think the best equivalent is _heat_. When Galra find someone they are in love with and it is _true love_ , their bodies..." she gestured at him, "do this. The fangs, the flush... if you deny it, it'll keep getting worse. Your focus will be completely gone, your body will all but _require_ consummation to ease the ache. To the Galra, love _is_ sex. They have no time for lengthy relationships or ties that keep them beyond a small period within which they can... complete the desire. You'll eventually have to give in or this will not stop. You'll _die_ trying to find it."

Keith's fingers found the sheets beneath him, curled into them and clung as tightly as he could. He heard a ripping noise and looked down to find his fingers had pushed through the sheets. When he extracted them, he found his fingernails had become sharp, pointed... _clawlike_. He swallowed harshly, managed, "Fangs?" utterly bewildered by his new claws.

Allura produced Keith's tablet off the table beside his bed and turned the small recording device on, reaching to tip Keith's chin up and whispering for him to open his mouth. He did and she ended the video, handing it over to him to watch. On screen, Keith watched himself, the wild look in his eyes, the flush to his skin, and then when he opened, the small pointy teeth on either side of his incisors, gleaming faintly in the overhead light. He slid his tongue over to explore, wincing at the sharpness of them as his tongue got jabbed for his efforts. 

He let the rest of her words sink in, his shoulders slumping. He wanted to say something, to voice his fears from what she'd told him, but he was afraid he'd only whimper again. He tried anyway. The first and second times were only small noises, but the third he managed, "I'll... make him?"

"Not if you tell him first. If he rejects you, you will stop. If he agrees, things have the potential to be fantastic. I've heard reports that Galra sex is some of the best in the galaxy."

Keith closed his eyes, took stock of himself. He was tense, sitting still only because his every muscle was involved in the effort. His skin was still too tight and his breath too fast. His head swam and his mind felt like mush. 

The only thing that mattered was that all Shiro had to do... was say no.

He took a deep breath. "Can... you see if Shiro... is busy?" The sentence took too much effort, enough that he felt drained by the end of the sentence, felt sad for a loss he hadn't incurred yet, felt _lost_ for something he was uncertain about.

Allura got up and Keith barely noticed that she left, curling up on his side on his bed. The moment she was gone, he felt a million times worse. His head felt sloppy and wrong, his body felt like lava was boiling inside him. His groin felt _heavy_ and his insides ached as if he'd been run through a few dozen times. His claws sank into the mattress and his fangs dug into his bottom lip until it was pouring blood down his chin. 

He wanted. No, he _needed_.

Nothing in the world could have told him how long it took between Allura leaving and Shiro entering the room. All he knew was that it took everything he had left to keep himself stationary on the bed once Shiro was there. He wanted nothing more than to throw himself at him, to stake his claim, to _mark_. He forced his mouth open and gulped in air until he felt like he could produce any words.

Before he could say a thing, Shiro's hand settled against the small of his back and Keith instantly went boneless, sagging against the bed. His death grip loosened and he lay there shivering instead. 

"Allura told me what's happening." Shiro's hand stroked over his back, a gentle reassuring presence that never truly lifted up to travel over him. "Can _you_ tell me?"

It surprised Keith when he opened his mouth and words came out. "She says I'm in heat... or some equivalent to it... because," his throat tightened and he squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the most painful rejection he'd ever have in his life. "Because I'm in love with you."

He could hear Shiro swallow, felt the bed shift, braced himself for Shiro leaving him alone, just walking away and never being alone with him ever again. Regret felt like an iron clamp around his heart. To lose Shiro over this, over something that wasn't his decision, it hurt more than anything he'd ever experienced. Rejection wasn't new to him, but having it thrown at him when it was beyond his control _was_.

Keith opened his eyes, found Shiro kneeling in front of him, his eyes bright and searching. "Say it again... the last part."

"I'm... in love... with you." Keith choked the words out, found they felt like cotton stuck to his tongue. The lead around his heart became shards of glass in his throat, and he just wanted to scream that Shiro should hurry up and reject him, to make this all end, so they could never speak of it again.

Shiro's prosthetic fingers danced lightly over his cheek, came to swipe away the blood Keith had drawn from himself, and then his lips were there, gentle, _reverent_ , and Keith's entire being snapped to a different state. He felt like a rubber band released, his muscles free from strain, his head clearing and echoing one desire over and over, louder and louder.

_He accepts. Claim him._

Arousal slammed through Keith's body, his hips canting, his breath sucking in, and it was only his own willpower that kept him in place and not throwing Shiro on the floor and having his way with him. The images assaulted him, every fantasy he'd ever had plus the ones he'd promised himself he'd entertain _later_ scrambled madly for attention. His hands shook as he grasped Shiro's wrists and broke their kiss.

"Say it,” he gasped.

Shiro's gentle smile curved against Keith's lips, his breath sighing over the plump flesh pleasantly, "I love you. Now, do what your Galra side wants to do. Let it go for me."

Keith's cock _throbbed_ , straining his sleep pants, his hips arching, his pulse pounding in his ears and he swore he was about to lose it in his pants without a single touch. His mouth met Shiro's and something else flipped into place within him. His hands moved to Shiro's shoulders and _pulled_. He yanked until Shiro stood, stooping over him to keep kissing, his slippers abandoned somewhere across the room. Their kiss broke and Shiro ditched his shirt, flinging it toward the lone chair. Keith heard something rip as he yanked his way out of his own. He knelt on the bed, fingers curled in the material of his sleep pants, claws slowly ripping into them. 

"Need..." he tipped his head back, panting, "need to be _in_ you." His hips jerked.

The bed shifted and his eyelids snapped open, gaze jerking to Shiro and how he'd chosen to lay down and spread his gloriously naked self out for Keith. One leg dangled over the edge of the bunk, the other crooked with his foot flat on the bed. Keith's hungry gaze found Shiro's hole and instantly his body reacted, his balls drawing up and his cock straining. Everything in him wanted _in_.

With a rough sound in the back of his throat, he stood, shoving his clothing over his hips and half stumbling out of it, falling back into bed and immediately fitting himself between Shiro's thighs. He leaned over him and shoved his nose against his throat and inhaled deeply. He groaned, pleased with the scent, his cock throbbing. When he looked down, he found he was quite literally dripping precum onto the sheets, slicking them with the clear fluid. Some small quiet part of his brain told him that was _entirely_ abnormal while the other part absolutely screamed at him to get inside Shiro _immediately_.

A tiny flicker of rationality froze him in place, telling him Shiro needed prep for this, whispering that he had _claws_ and none of this was a good plan. A distressed sounding whine bubbled up and he hunched over Shiro, panting sharply, fear that he wasn't going to get what he needed prickling inside him. 

"Keith... I took so long to get here because I knew what would happen. It's okay, I'm already prepared... _we're okay_. You just do what you need."

The last little retaining walls inside Keith burst, opening the dam of his needs. Something that felt like _air_ filled his insides and he surged forward, covered Shiro as much as he could with his smaller body, pressed between glorious thighs, and hunkered down enough to press his cock right against Shiro's entrance. With a sharp cry, he thrust forward, sinking in until he bottomed out and remained there, shaking at the overwhelming feeling of _union_. 

Love and affection coursed through his veins. His hips began to jerk with the purity of it, drawing out and canting to shove himself back in. His breathing slowed into something more reasonable even as his new fangs pricked against his lower lip. His claws grasped at Shiro's hips and his body proceeded without him, nature forcing every jerk and grind of his hips until he was shuffling forward, nearly crushing himself against Shiro and then humping him so quick and fast that Shiro was crying out beneath him. Some part of his brain registered Shiro's leaking erection, the other part overrode it in favor of whatever was coming over him. His claws sank into unmarred flesh, his teeth reopened the wounds on his lip, his body shook, and the most glorious sensation began in his cock.

It felt like he was _swelling_ , like all the blood in his body was helping him love Shiro the way he deserved. His hips jerked feebly and his cock felt _lodged_. Excitement tingled in his veins as Shiro's hand slid down between them, feeling where they were joined. The feeling intensified and he let out a loud cry, feeling his cum forcefully spraying from his body, filling Shiro up with every hot spurt of it. His hips rocked and his cock remained lodged.

"Holy _shit_! I think you just _knotted_ me," he heard Shiro whisper somewhat distantly.

His hips rocked and his body kept offering up more cum. He'd stay still for a few seconds and then his hips would jerk and he'd release again. Again and again until he was hunched over Shiro, nearly wailing from how good it felt but also from how overwhelming it was. 

Shiro's hand gently pried his fingers from his hips, brought one hand down to encourage Keith to touch his straining cock. "Focus..." his voice said, holding a certain tone, one that Keith instantly recognized, one that overrode whatever else was happening to him. His eyes snapped up, searing into Shiro's for a moment before he panted and looked down between them. His fingers wrapped around him and he stroked, reverently, completely in awe that he was holding Shiro's cock in his hand. 

All he could do was gasp when Shiro came a few seconds later, cradling his cock in his hand and rubbing his thumb lightly over it as he came all over his own abdomen. He wanted to lick it, shifted to try to do so, and found himself locked with Shiro, his cock held in place within him. His hips jerked, startled, and that was all it took for him to end up over Shiro again, thrusting like a madman, his breath held, his body shaking until he came again with a sharp cry of Shiro's name.

Trembling, Keith collapsed on Shiro's chest, still knotted within him, exhausted and _sated_. He rested his head on Shiro's chest and lay there in a daze, relaxing as Shiro began to stroke over his shoulders and arms. 

"You're okay, I've got you. Rest now. I'll be right here."

Keith's head felt fuzzy, distant. Every blink brought more and more darkness until he felt himself give out, his entire body going boneless before consciousness faded.


End file.
